zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Miki and Shio
Miki and Shio are characters in Period 46 and Period 47. They heavily admire popular senpai Hiroto and were prior friends of Asami. Bio Appearance Miki has rounded eyes and long hair worn in pigtails held by her ears. She has short, eyebrow-length straightened bangs brushed partially to the side, and a tiny curled cowlick. She wears a vest with her school uniform. Shio has short, dark colored hair worn in a stylized bob with slightly curled tips. Her bangs are split at the middle and brushed beneath her forelocks. Her eyes have sharp corners. Personality At first Miki and Shio appear to be close friends of Asami's who admire her relationship with Hiroto and how popular she is. They tease her and call her cute- much to her frustration, and genuinely seemed to care for her until the Divination claimed she had a rotten personality. But it turns out it is them who have rotten personalities. They are two-faced girls who go from badmouthing someone one minute or completely neglecting them, then kissing up to them the next whenever they see benefits in it, such as when the Divination claimed Nanaya would become a famous Mangaka. They cruelly harassed Asami after she stopped attending school from the bullying, and they intended on making others suffer for their own amusement. They feign innocence when confronted. History The girls meet up with Asami and ask what went on between her and Hiroto the prior day, but after she claims to being too nervous to say anything to him they begin to tease her. Miki jealously points out tha she is lucky to be so popular and date someone like him, but Shio claims that it can't be helped because of how cute and sweet she is. After class, the girls get together to observe the Hell's Divination paper a girl obtained from an upperclassman. Everyone is excited to try it out, with Shio and Miki holding the coin as it moves around on the paper, due to having one on hand. They suggest using it to see how Asami's future with Hiroto is, just for him to show up to speak to her for a couple of minutes. Then as she returns to reveal to the girls what happened, they decide to ask the Divination who has the worst personality in class. Everyone is shocked when the paper spells out Asami, and they quickly attempt to assure her that despite the high success rate of Yomi-sama, there is a chance she is still wrong. However, neither girl will look her in the eye, and later when Asami tries to meet up with them to head to their next class, they briskly tell her to find someone else and leave her standing there. Asami is very confused by their behavior, until the following day when she shows up to overhear them speaking in class with a group of her classmates. They reveal that they moved the coin on their own when they asked the Divination board that question, and they claim Asami is really annoying for always talking about Hiroto. Unaware of her there, they go on to ask who will become famous in the future, and when it spells out Nanaya, they quickly turn to her and begin sucking up to her, asking for her signature and to read her manga she's been working on, claiming they always wanted to talk to her. The following day as Asami stays in bed, refusing to go to school the girls proceed to send her a mean-spirited text saying that she no longer exists there and shouldn't bother to even show up, then they mockingly add a picture to rub more salt into the wound. Then they begin to jokingly suggest targeting another girl now that Asami is finished, only for Nanaya to warn them not to abuse the Divination paper. She tells them of a student who was cursed to die, and did by a heart-attack after stepping on it, and this causes everyone to start worrying- although Miki and Shio deny having done anything wrong. In this time, Asami recalls a past event that occured not too long after they entered the school. The girls ran up to inform her that there are two spots opened in the committee Hiroto was in. They really want to get on it, and after Asami mentions that she would like to try too, they claim she can't because they saw him first. They then continued to happily chatter, unaware of how sad she became. As they resume their divination, the girls are startled when Asami suddenly shows up and they began demanding to know why she is there. She ignores their attitude and begins to call them out for their stunt, pretending to be her friends and being big phonies, which begins drawing attention from their other classmates as the girls feverishly demand she stop talking and try denying it. When Asami grabs the paper and angrily tears it apart, they look at her in horror and try to make her stop, watching in a panic as she collapses. Asami returns to school the following day and with her hope restored she happily walks past her frightened ex-friends, who helplessly wonder how she survived. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Antagonists